


Your Sneeze Got Me All Worked Up

by leopardprintpants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Sneezing, help me, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: The thermostat in James' and Thomas' apartment broke somehow, leaving the two subject to sixty degrees Fahrenheit every day. James gets a cold and Thomas is left with awkward boners and canned chicken noodle soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is :,)) But I hope you enjoy

"Thomas, no."

"But why not?"

"You'll get sick!"

"I never get sick."

"It'll make me feel worse."

"No it won't."

"Thomas, I am not having sex with you right now."

Jefferson groaned exaggeratedly, dropping the spoon into the chicken noodle soup he heated up. James was too wrapped up in blankets to notice--or care--about the drops of soup that flew onto the bedside table.

"But Jemmy..." Jefferson drew out the nickname, earning a scoff in reply. He picked up the spoon again and scooped up some soup, blowing on it slightly before holding it to James' mouth. "Please?"

"No." James blew on the spoon himself before sipping from it.

"But--"

"But nothing. I'm not all healthy yet and I can't miss another day of work--"

"You left two hours early at Washington's own request! Tomorrow is Sunday, you won't miss anything!"

James was grateful for their boss. He was known for being sympathetic to people who deserved it and had gently dismissed him and Jefferson from the office once Thomas explained that his boyfriend was getting sick. Washington had even bothered to ask how he'd gotten ill and offered to call their apartment landlord after learning their building's thermostat had broken and it was sixty degrees Fahrenheit every day.

"All your whining is making my headache worse. Tissue, please." He sniffled. Thomas grabbed a tissue from the box and handed to his boyfriend, who mumbled a thanks before blowing his nose.

"You're welcome. And you said your headache was gone."

"Yeah, then it came back as soon as you asked if we could fuck." James sniffled again and dropped the Kleenex wipe into the trashcan beside the bed.

"Okay, wow, rude." Another spoonful of soup. "But c'mon, this morning I woke up with your boner on my ass. Can you blame me for being horny right now?"

"That was just morning wood. And it's seven in the evening."

"Your ass looks cute in a Snuggie."

Madison rolled his eyes and glanced down at his boyfriend's crotch. Okay, yeah, he did feel kind of flattered that he caused a lot of hard-ons for his boyfriend. And he knew it had to be painful by now.

Sigh.

"Who even says that?" He rolled over on his side after sipping the soup and looked up at Thomas. "Fine. Sure."

"Sure?" Thomas' face lit up and he put the spoon in the mostly-empty bowl.

"Sure." James wasn't feeling that bad anymore, anyway. He kicked off the sheets that surrounded him as Thomas stood up to strip. James rolled back onto his back with a sigh and his boyfriend clambered onto the bed in only his underwear before leaning down to kiss him.

"You taste like the soup." Thomas laughed into the kiss.

"Oh really?" James replied, rolling his eyes before closing them and reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jefferson's hair.

The kiss grew deeper, James allowing himself to give in (maybe it was the feeling of his boyfriend's lips on his, maybe it was the fact that he didn't really want to get out of bed to do something else, who knows) and lift his hips so Thomas could slip off his sweatpants and underwear.

They pulled apart to rid James of his oversized t-shirt before kissing again. He tugged at Thomas' boxer briefs, which were quickly discarded onto a spot on the carpeted floor of their shared bedroom. Thomas reached over to the bedside table drawer and opened it to rummage for lube.

"No condom?" James pulled away to breathe and ask when he only saw the small bottle in his emerging hand. Thomas shook it a few times.

"That okay?" He looked down. Madison thought for a moment, shrugged, then nodded. His partner seemed mildly impatient and let out a sigh of relief, uncapping the bottle and covering his fingers in the lube.

"Someone's eager." James wrapped his legs around Thomas' waist and grunted when he felt slick fingers at his hole.

"Hush." Two fingers started to enter him at once and James' hips twitched. Thomas groaned quietly at the heat as his fingers went all the way in. He looked up at James, who winced. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Hurry up, I'm bored." Thomas scoffed at him and started to pump his fingers in and out.

"How are you bored right now?"

"Shut--ahh--up." A whimper left James when Thomas angled his fingers to brush against his prostate, scoffing again. His fingers made a scissoring motion to spread James out before he lubed another finger and slid it in.

He angled his hands to hit James' prostate more and earned gaps and tiny moans each time. Thomas raised his other hand to start jerking James off.

"Oh, fuck-- Thomas..." He clenched around his fingers and Thomas drew his hands away. James whined at first, but bit his lip when his boyfriend crawled up to press his dick at James' entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. James nodded in response and moaned quietly when Thomas started pushing in. They groaned together when he hilted and started to set a fast pace. James tangled his fingers in Thomas' hair again and pulled him down for a kiss.

Their lips molded together easily from years of practice while Thomas moved. Whenever they pulled away to breathe, their pants and sounds of pleasure mixing. After a while, they started to feel their orgasms approaching.

"Fuck, you feel so good around me, Jem," Thomas purred, "you're doing such a good job for me."

James could only nod at his words and huff in thanks. Thomas smirked and leaned down again to kiss him when--

" _ACHOO_!" Thomas immediately stilled. James sniffled. "Ah, sorry. I'm kinda cold still... uh, Thomas?"

He only stared at James, wide-eyed and mouth agape. James started to get embarrassed.

"Sorry. Uh, we can stop if you want--" He started to sink into the pillows.

"No, it's, um... You..." Thomas stumbled over his words. Madison raised a brow.

"I...?"

"You just... got really tight... when you did that," the larger man said awkwardly.

"... When I sneezed?" Thomas nodded his head. "... Please tell me you didn't just develop a sneezing kink." His voice was exasperated.

Jefferson laughed and pecked his lips.

"Nah. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was surprised," he said, chuckling.

"Right. It's fine." James wrapped his legs around Thomas' waist. "Keep going?"

"Yeah." Thomas started again, quicker this time. Eventually, their orgasms started building up again.

"Fuuck, Thomas..." Madison groaned and his legs tightened around him. Said man just chuckled down at him and wrapped a large hand around his leaking dick, starting to pump it quickly. "P-Please, ahh...!"

"You want me to cum in you, Maddy?" he purred. James whined and nodded frantically, snaking his arms around Thomas' neck. "You want to feel it all inside of you? Dripping out around me, soaking into the sheets when I pull out?"

"Yes, yes, please Thomas," he tried to kiss him, but Thomas chuckled and moved his head so the sloppy kiss landed on his cheek. The smaller male started to tear up from the pleasure and rejection together. His boyfriend didn't do a thing to comfort him and only stroked the head of his cock with his thumb.

"No kissin'. I want to see your pretty face." Some of his Virginian accent seeped through and Thomas' hips stuttered. He was close.

James came first, Thomas' name tumbling from his mouth. Pleads and gasps and moans escaped him as he shuddered through his orgasm. Jefferson grunted as the hot strands of semen coated their chests and he kept stroking James through his high until he went soft.

Madison tried to kiss him again and whined when Thomas pushed himself up so he couldn't reach.

"Please, Thomas..." He begged, mouth open in ecstasy. His face was flushed and puffs of uneven breaths escaped through swollen lips. He repeated himself with a flutter of his eyelids, attempting to blink away unwanted tears that settled on his eyelashes.

God, he was beautiful.

It took just another whine and plead from James to send Thomas over the edge. He pushed in all the way, a noise similar to a growl leaving his throat. He felt James' legs tensing around his waist and kissed him harshly when he cried out at the rush of semen inside him.

They pulled their mouths away from each other and Jefferson pressed his forehead against James'. Their breaths mingled as they panted and they stayed like that for a few moments more before Thomas huffed out a laugh and pulled out. Cum seeped out of James' ass and he shuddered at the feeling before speaking.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe your sneeze got me that worked up."

"Fuck you, Thomas."

"Just did."

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me sneezing and suddenly remembering a Tumblr post at the same time... sorry...
> 
> Drop a oneshot request maybe?? ivebeenreadinandwritin on Tumblr


End file.
